


Midnight Musings

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Slice of Life, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Castiel muses on his relationship with one, wonderful Dean Winchester.





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](<a%20href=) by Gabe-trash on tumblr

Castiel couldn’t sleep, he wanted to, it was late in the night or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. He had had an exciting day of cleaning his apartment from top to bottom. He even went so far as to bring the box of porn, toys and lube to his boyfriend’s house to hide it. He wasn’t ashamed of the loving sexual acts he and his best friend turned boyfriend got into, he was proud that a man like Dean Winchester would find him so desirable. In fact according to friends Charlie and Meg he had the habit of exposing “T.M.I”. No, this wasn’t a case of shame but of preemptive strike knowing his nosy brothers and how they had no care for respecting others privacy.

During the holidays Castiel had spent time with Dean and his family. Dean’s two brothers Sam and Adam had already known they were in a relationship but Dean still felt they needed to officially announce they were together. Mary had been happy for them but not surprised, apparently Cas was all her son could talk about whenever they spoke. John, Dean’s father, had just nodded and said it was “bout damn time” and then proceeded to tell everyone how Dean would be caught daydreaming or texting his phone all throughout the workday at his father’s auto shop. Much to the embarrassment of Dean everyone had had a good laugh as John mimicked Dean hiding behind cars trying to inconspicuously text Castiel. Needless to say their development from friends to boyfriends surprised no one.

But, now the holidays were over and it was Castiel’s turn to introduce his family. He had offered to bring Dean to his family’s home in Boston but since two of his brothers lived in different states and everyone was already traveling for the holidays they all decided to fly to Kansas before heading home instead. Castiel loved all four of his elder brothers but they could be a lot to handle. Just the thought of all four of his brothers descending on his home and upturning his life was causing his stomach to turn in knots. Every time he closed his eyes he could imagine Gabriel pranking Dean, laughing gleefully as Dean became enraged. Or Raphael trying to convince Dean that if he truly cared about Castiel he would get him to move back to Boston and join the law firm owned by him and the eldest Michael, even though Castiel has explicitly said that he does not and will never want that, he likes his job and Kansas thank you. Then there was Michael who he was sure would be reasonable and do his best to keep everyone in line but he had a tendency to take things a little far when concerned for his brothers. Ever since Castiel came out and announced that he was homosexual Michael made it his mission to wave his ally flag proudly and has dragged Cas to more pride parades then he wants to think about right now. The chances of Michael pulling Dean aside and asking if their sex life is satisfactory and bringing pamphlets of how to please your gay lover was high. And yet none of them concerned him more than Lucifer, I can see all your secrets, Novak. Just thinking about how Lucifer will look at Dean and be able to see the underbelly of Dean’s personality, the demons that whisper to him he isn’t good enough regardless of how hard Cas has fought to show him otherwise, and will tear him down if he’s deemed unworthy was enough to make Castiel’s heart speed up.

Not wanting to wake up his sleeping boyfriend if he ended up panicking he gently moved Dean’s arm off his waist and slid off the bed. Still deep in sleep Dean grumbled and tried to wiggle closer to Cas’ side seeking out his boyfriends warmth. With a loving smile Cas tucked the blankets in around the freckled man and kissed his temple. The green eyed beauty calmed, snuggling into the warmth of the comforters. Cas quickly made his way into the bathroom and splashed his face, but the quiet moment he had with Dean already did wonders in calming him. Deciding to try and give the man he loved as much of a stacked deck as possible he went over to the small sofa and took out his laptop. He began looking up events in the area that had to do with Dean’s interests. He bookmarked a bulletin about a classic car show knowing Lucifer loved old cars and maybe he and Dean could bond over that.

Looking up he saw Dean cuddling with Cas’ pillow. His face pressed against it, inhaling the scent of his blue eyed lover. A small smile bloomed on Castiel’s face watching the man that he loved. How did he ever get so blessed? This beautiful, sweet, loving man chose quiet quirky Castiel, when he had throngs of people to choose from. Castiel was truly honored that the man he loved, and has loved for some time loved him just as much and just as deeply and

“HnnngGGggh-Ppbhww.”

Castiel jumped at the loud wet snore of his boyfriend stopping all poetic thoughts as Dean’s mouth fell open and more snore’s rang through the air making his ears ache with the sound. Feeling personally offended at the noise Cas grabbed one of the sofa’s throw pillows and made it match its namesake by throwing it at his loud boyfriend. The pillow hitting him in the shoulder made his snore stutter.

“Hng-Bitch” Dean mumbled in his sleep and hugged Castiel’s pillow closer.

Eyebrows furrowed Cas just glared at his sleeping boyfriend “assbutt.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are life blood


End file.
